Far Harad Bushland
'''The Far Harad Bushland '''is the southernmost of the biomes of Far Harad. It generates in a strip along the southern coast of Harad, as well as part of some of the islands off the coast. The Bushland is similar to the grasslands biome, but with drier, tan-colored grass and denser concentrations of trees. It also, notably, is dotted by termite mounds, which are inhabited by dangerous exploding termites. While the Bushland is currently devoid of structures and NPCs, in the future, a race of Far Haradrim called the Cerinrim are planned to be added here. Sub-biomes Bushland Hills Several patches of hills generate in the Bushland. They are functionally identical to the regular biome, but with more varied terrain dominated by hills. Variants *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. Structures The Bushland is currently empty of any man-made structures. Termite mounds, however, are quite common here - and also quite dangerous. Anyone attempting to dig up termite mounds should be cautious, as the inhabitants may not like what you are doing, and they will not hesitate to blow you sky-high. Mobs The Bushland shares most of its mob list with the Far Harad Grasslands. No NPCs spawn here, though in the future the Cerinrim will live here. * Crocodile - Hostile mobs who live in the water and can also be on land. They are ferocious beasts. In daylight, they are quite slow, but a night, they are fast. They can swim faster than the player. * Gemsbok - Passive antelope like mobs. Their hide makes very nice looking armour. * Giraffe - Passive mobs native to Far Harad. * Lion - Lions are dangerous hunters. They are neutral (they only fight back, if you attack.) * Lioness - Female lions. * Rhino - Rideable mobs that can charge into battle. They are neutral. * Zebra - Rideable mobs found in Far Harad. They are very similar to horses. * Exploding Termites - Dangerous and highly volatile hostile insects that spawn when infested termite mounds are destroyed. They spawn in groups of one to three, and upon spawning they will charge towards nearby players, exploding as soon as they get close enough. Vegetation Despite being outwardly drier, the Bushland is more thickly forested than the grasslands, and some regions are dense woodland. The trees found in this biome include oak, acacia, birch, and baobab trees. Dead logs are also a common sight. All the usual Harad flowers and grasses also grow here. Category:Far Harad Category:Biomes Category:Harad